Renamon and Lucario
by Pokemoncrossoverhero
Summary: Credit: story by AnimliaSSS. Minor edit by Me. Translate by Google. M just in case. Summary:A story behind the red thread of fate. Reissuing.
1. Chapter 1: Lucario and Renamon

I was running at full speed, in a place where I had never been but, I felt my heart guide me wherever I should go, accelerated with every step I took, as if approaching my goal.

I slowed down until I reached a beautiful clearing lit by the full moon, I heard a noise behind my back, I turned, but what I saw surprised me, it was ... A man? ... no, it was one of Those beings that were called pokemon. Strangely I was not scared, on the contrary, my heart was beating serenely and calmly, but it began to increase its heartbeat as that pokemon came closer, I felt my face to burn and to my surprise, he was already in front of me.

"I finally found you," he said in his warm voice.

"Who are you?" I asked as I stared into his eyes, and he smiled tenderly.

"You already know me," he said as he stroked my rosy cheek.

"No ... I do not recognize you ..." I replied, giving myself completely to the sensation.

"Your heart recognizes me, your body recognizes me and you recognize me."

Without warning he took my face in his hands and gave me a tender kiss ...

I woke up suddenly feeling my heart beating loudly stunned my ears "What the hell was that ? was it a dream ? no matter what, it did not happen."

I told myself to try to relax, the truth was surprised by what I had dreamed, it was the first time I dreamed of a pokemon and ... it was the first time I dreamed ... a kiss ... never in me Life had been kissed for what I suppose, it was logical that I would have to dream of that but ... it was rare that I dreamed it with a pokemon that in my life I had seen.

I shook my head to scare away those thoughts from my mind, it was better to put them aside, I stretched a little and then I got off the branch where I was asleep.

"What a bad dream," I said to myself as I began to walk.

"That's what you think? Calu calu" said a voice behind my back.

"Calulumon?" I turned as she flew straight at me landing in my arms.

"What was your dream about? Calu calu," asked innocently.

"Nothing important," I said sharply, I did not want to remember what I had dreamed.

"If you are so I doubt that was not important calu" She said putting a hand over his mouth.

"It's ... it's complicated," I said simply.

"Could you tell me?" She insisted.

"Okay, but do not tell anyone," I said, and then I sat on the grass and started my story. "And in the end, he kissed me," I said, blushing.

"How romantic!" Calu clucked excitedly.

"I do not know what it means," I admitted.

"Maybe it's your soul mate calu calu," She said excitedly.

"My soul mate?" I asked, not understanding what she meant.

"Yes, she was made especially for you calu calu-" she replied with a smile.

"For me?" I asked confused.

"If you want to know more, ask your tamer," she said, then slip out of my arms and fly away.

"Rika" I whispered.

"Renamon?" She asked confused and then she saw me and invited me into her room.

"I need to talk to you about something," I said seriously.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know what's a soul mate?"

"Twin soul?" She asked, taking a thoughtful pose.

"Do you know anything?" I asked hopefully.

"I think you mean the red thread," She said, looking me in the eye.

"Red thread?"

"Yes, it is said that all predestined beings have a red thread tied to the little finger, the thread can become entangled, tense but never broken, as always by ropes of destiny predestined beings can find."

"Predestined serfs, red thread?" That meant that the pokemon of my dream was my other half.

"Yes, but why do you ask?" She said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Not for nothing, I'd better go goodbye," I said, literally fleeing from the place.

"Well goodbye" she said surprised.

I left and went to the park, I sat on the high branch of a tree and began to think about everything I had been told Rika and Calulumon.

"Is it possible that I have a predestined person?" I asked in the wind.

"President makes illusions that it is special for someone" said the voice that I immediately recognized.

"That you want Impmon," I said as I watched as he landed on the feet of the tree where I was.

"Take those silly dreams out of your head, take this!" He said as he threw a flame to where I was, I jumped off his attack and placed me on the ground a safe distance from Impmon.

"That's all you have, Koyotetsu!" I attack him with my diamonds.

Impmon barely dodged my attack and counterattacked me with his fire but I dodged it causing his attack to hit a tree directly opening a strange portal.

" huh? ... " I saw the portal without being able to believe it, I felt a magnetic force that attracted me to the portal so I walked to him and touched it with one hand while I watched as it disappeared and at the same time I absorbed.

Instead of fighting I simply let myself be carried away and out of nowhere I appeared in a beautiful place, everything was green and abundant grass, for some strange reason I felt happy.

A movement behind me made me turn to face whatever was there but what I saw left me totally in shock.

" Who are you? ... " asked that not so strange to be in front of me.

"You ... you're the one in my dream," I said in surprise.

"What?" He asked confused.

"If you are the pokémon of my dream" I said more convinced every moment that I saw it.

"I'd rather you call me Lucario," he said, crossing his arms.

"Lucario" I whispered his name.

"And you could tell me your name."

"Re ... renamon" I said nervous, I felt strange, seeing Lucario made my heart beat desperately for him, and it was much better this reality than my dream"but tell me where are we? "I said Looking away while looking at this beautiful place.

"I do not know, I came here through a portal," he said.

"Me too, but ... Why us?" I asked as we both looked into each other's eyes.

"Because I brought you here." said a strange voice.

"Who are you?" I said defensively.

"Show yourself."Lucario said as he took an attacking position.

"A Lucario? What are you doing here?" Said that voice again hidden somewhere in this beautiful landscape.

"You're not supposed to bring us here," Lucario said.

"I was talking about her," said the voice again.

"Me?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes, because you are the most beautiful creature in the whole world, I have been watching you for some time and there is no doubt that you are the female destined to be my witness."

"Excuse me? I'm not the female of anyone."

"Of course, yes, you are the female predestined for me," he replied.

"Stop saying that!" Shouted Lucario.

"I think I'll have to annihilate you to stay with her, take this!" Shouted this strange being hidden in the shadows as a kind of dark flare went directly to Lucario, he dodged it and counterattacked with a kind of white ball that went To an unknown point.

I just looked from side to side without knowing what to do, Lucario was fighting an enemy he did not even see. But suddenly, with a rapid movement Lucario jumped to nothing and there was a slight groan.

"I have you," Lucario said as he returned to the floor next to that subject, "what's your name?" He asked.

"Shadow and now you know why"not knowing how or when Shadow vanished from our sight, "you are strong, but not enough to defeat me, you do not know where I am" said mocking, Lucario smiled arrogantly.

"That's what you think, I know where you are all the time."

"How?" He shouted altered.

"I know exactly where you are at the moment."

"Prove it to me!"

I saw Lucario astonished, how could he possibly know the position of his enemy in every moment? Suddenly Lucario closed his eyes, seemed to be concentrating for something but ...

"Watch out Renamon!"

"Hmm? ..."

I did not see him coming, Shadow had finally come out of the darkness, he looked a lot like Lucario except for the color of his skins. Shadow was black, red and yellow.

Lucario approached us with clear intentions to attack Shadow on his own, I saw Shadow launch a new flare towards Lucario, I interposed myself in the path of the flare to receive the attack, but at the last second, Lucario was placed in front To me receiving the full attack.

"Lucario! "I screamed as he faded, dropping heavily, I felt like a part of my heart slowly died seeing him lying inert on the floor.

"That's what you get for messing with my female," he said with mocking laughter.

He tried to take me by force but I attacked him with my Koyotetsu, Shadow received the attack directly and fled wounded, I sat placing Lucario's head on my legs.

"Lucario! Lucario! Answer me!"I shout, taking his hand, I was on the verge of crying.

"Do not ... worry about me ... I'll be fine," he said as he tightened his handshake, his voice comforted me but that did not leave my head that I was hurt.

"I must find a place to spend the night," I said as I began to look for a place, a cave, a shack, something that would serve as a refuge for tonight.

"I do not want to be a ... burden, help me ... get up," he said as he passed one of his arms over my shoulders, gave him a small impulse and then we were both standing.

"We must seek a refuge."

"I'll take care of it." I saw Lucario with his outstretched hand in the void, closed his eyes and concentrated on looking for something. "There's a hut," he said, pointing to a place hidden in the dense nature of the place.

"Well, come on."

With great care and with Lucario leaning on me, we went to the cabin, when I saw that there were a few blankets on the floor, I left Lucario leaning on the door and quickly improvised a bed with the blankets, I returned with Lucario and carefully I guided him to the bed where he leaned back.

"Stay here and I'll get some wood to make a bonfire."

"Do not be late."


	2. Chapter 2: the first night

Outside the cabin it was raining and it seemed that it would not stop until morning, Renamon left the cabin leaving me alone, but instead of being relaxed and resting I kept thinking ...

"Whoever saw you, you have not even met her yet and risked your life for her"

"She's worth it," I replied to my mind.

"What if she captivated you."

"It is very deferential to the others, she is very special I feel it in my heart."

After saying that aloud Renamon entered the hut soaked with some logs that soon turned into a bonfire "Take it or you'll get sick," I said as I offered her a blanket, she took it in her hands.

"Thank you, but tell me, where did he strike you?"

"In the left side of my abdomen."

"I can see it?"

I sat back half-way watching as Renamon approached me to see the wound, her stare shocked to see my wound surprised me, other than I felt like water running through that part of my body "I have to clean it," she said, and she took one of the blankets and with her claws rip it wide and left two pieces long, took one and went outside and let it wet, when it was wet enough, I pass it Several times for the wound but I only resisted the pain, when she finished cleaning the wound, with the remainder I was blindfolded although the truth already felt a little better with the cleanliness she had given me "better?"

"Yes."

"The wound is not deep, by tomorrow you must be recovered but now you have to sleep, I will take care of you all night" she said with a faint smile on her face, then an idea crossed my mind "How about you take better care of me sleeping with me?" I said in a somewhat seductive tone.

" What?! " I loved seeing the face of Renamon alteration "Let's sleep together, I promise I will not do anything wrong," I said in a sexy tone, she seemed to think the idea until finally she answered "E ... this bi-en" said totally blushing I made a space at my side so she could sleep with me, Renamon hesitated a little more but in the end, she ended up getting into bed next to me, I felt like a stalker since in all the short time she got into the bed, I did not stop to watch her "Good night" she said as she closed his eyes.

"Rest," I wished in a whisper.

When I saw her sleeping I could not help but see her for a long time, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever known, no one had ever captivated me that way, her emerald green eyes enchanted me, her beautiful golden fur. All of it was perfect for me and I felt we were not as different as I thought.

I wanted to tell her the truth of my feelings, that I had fallen in love like a fool without remedy when I saw it, it was what my coach used to call love at first sight.

I wanted to tell her that with her I felt happy, I felt complete and that I had a tremendous desire to never let go, apparently had been a good idea to fight against that Zoroark because thanks to him the portal was opened to my happiness.

With those thoughts I closed my eyes and let myself be carried away by sleep ...

The next morning I woke up by the song of some birds, I opened my eyes lazily and felt like I was hugging something ... or rather someone ... I opened my eyes inordinately when I saw that I hugged Renamon while she just let go By the dream and at the same time I embraced.

My eyes stayed on her face, a calm and serene face full of peace, it seemed as if no one could disturb her dream and at the same time invited you unconsciously to be at peace.

I watched her for a while watching her sleep peacefully until her eyes began to open, she looked at me and gave me a smile that left me stunned. But then she realized the position we were in and broke the hug a little flushed "I'm sorry ..." she said blushing as she left the bed at full speed "Na, it was nothing"

Suddenly it was as if Renamon remembered something, she looked at me expectantly and then she approached me "How is your wound?"

"I think it's already healed."

Renamon approached me as I sat on the bed, with her hands took the bandage and carefully removed it to see my wound "It's already closed," she said with a small smile on his face and with her bright eyes, "now you only have a small scar."

I was relieved when she said that, I was about to thank her for her cares when I suddenly felt her naughty hand touch the place where the scar should be, and in response she got a little laugh from me "That tickles a little," I said with a smile as she pulled away a little from me.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said with a smile that I corresponded, our eyes lost in each other's eyes and suddenly, not knowing how or when, we were both kissing sweetly, when we separated for lack of Air, I saw a blush on Renamon's cheeks "I ... I think ... I'll go get some food," she said as she ran away from me running to the door of the cabin "I'll accompany you," I said as I got out of bed and walked next to her When I was by her side, Renamon blushed, but then gave me a tender smile that ended up captivating me.


	3. Chapter 3: confrontation

So we both left the cabin and saw the landscape, I could not help but smile when I saw Renamon open her eyes astonished by the beautiful landscape in front of us "It's ... beautiful ..." she said as she approached some purple flowers and smelled them, I approached her and cut a flower placed behind her ear, looked beautiful, Renamon blushed "Thank you ..." she said, and then kissed me quickly on the cheek as she fled from me to get food What I felt when she kissed me was a kind of tenderness and love mixed with a faint tinge of passion ...

And I loved that feeling I saw it on top of the branch of a tree that gave apples for fruit, cut two and then came down with a light pirouette "Let's sit down." She smiled and we sat on the branches of the tree, she was next to me and handed me an apple, I gladly accepted it and gave it a big bite, we both ate in silence until she broke it "Tell me something about yourself," she said as he looked at me.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked confused.

"How did you get here?"

I sighed. It was not a very joyful story to say "I was fighting an old friend"

"Oh?" From the tone of her voice, I knew that she would not give up so easily.

"You see, in my world I was a solitary pokemon, after the death of my coach, nothing was the same, I always got in trouble with the rest for my way of being so cold and arsca but only a teammate stayed At my side, a Zoroark with whom I always felt like family. He was the most affected of the two when our coach died since he had been his first pokemon. The truth is that if I had not fought with him I would not have fulfilled the promise of my steer."

"What promise?"

I looked at her tenderly and she blushed, I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear "It made me promise to never give up and to find my motive to live" I moved away from her a little who looked at me confused "and that reason ... it's you." Without warning I demanded her lips, she at first did not correspond the kiss to me but soon it was carried away timidly, when we separated it had a lovely blush in its cheeks.

I would have liked to continue kissing her, but to our dismay somebody unwanted came to interrupt us "oh it's you." I said to that damn thing.

I stood in front of Renamon, I would not let a scoria like this damage her, not while I protected her.

Without warning Shadow attacked me with his dark fire but I dodged his attack and I took Renamon in my arms away from the place "Find a shelter and hide, I'll look for you when this is over," I said without hesitation that I would not take no for an answer, she smiled sweetly at me.

"he's defended himself," she said, then kissed my lips and ran to Shadow, an involuntary smile crossed my face, she was a special girl I ran to her side on the battlefield as she confronted Shadow, but suddenly he summoned some sort of red-skinned wolves with a bunch of eyes that immediately threw themselves at us. "Renamon, when the wolves come near you eliminate them and I attacked Shadow"

Renamon nodded, when the wolves were near us she attacked them while I summoned an aural sphere to finish once and for all with Shadow, he did not even expect it, he received all my power full and fell to the ground while Renamon and I walked away.

It was all over ... or so we thought ...

I never expected that Shadow's bastard would take Renamon and inject something that left her asleep while he attacked me with a strange dark powder that immediately closed my breath and made me fall heavily to the ground, my eyes begged to close and in Those small laps in which I blinked I saw how Shadow was carrying Renamon on one shoulder while I smiled triumphantly "Sweet dreams and until now," he said, then disappears with Renamon.


	4. Chapter 4: awakening

When I awoke I saw how my teammate Zoroark was already getting up, he turned and gave me a smile

"It's going to be late," he said as he left the room.

What happened?

I felt strange, as if I did not fit in that place or at that time, I tried to remember but as much as I wanted I could not do it, my head ached with even thinking about something for more than five seconds. I got up from the cushion where I slept and went down the stairs to where Zoroark had been headed

"At last you wake up sleepy, and sit down," said my coach as he moved a chair to his right side, I sat down and began to eat. Suddenly a pain in my head became present and with it a memory was unlocked.

I remembered being in a place surrounded by the beautiful flora that I had never seen in my life, I also remembered that I was in that place with someone

"Are you good, my friend?" Zoroark asked me, pulling me from my memories.

"Yes ... it's nothing, excuse me for a moment," I said, then leave the dining room and the house to clear myself a little

It was strange, I felt I was missing something but I could not remember one hundred percent, I walked a little longer to see if I could remember something but I was not successful, frustrated I sat on a rock as I watched people with their pokemon walking For the place or fought amicably

"What's going on?" Zoroark said, sitting down beside me.

"It's nothing, it's just that I feel that something is missing" I sincerely

"I know he can help you" and he just launched against me making us roll through the grass while we laughed, being at the end of the hill Zoroark took off from me and sat while I did the same, we admire the landscape And then I saw something stirring in the bushes, curious, I walked there. I removed a few of the bushes and out of nowhere came a small Fennekin who immediately fled meeting with others of his kind and running to another place.

I watched him get lost in the distance while I placed my hand on the left side of my abdomen, felt a slight puncture that immediately alerted me, I moved my coat a little in that area and discovered a small scar, then a fleeting memory came to my mind

I was in a cabin with someone, that someone was healing a wound, I asked her to lie down with me and a little reluctant accepted, fell asleep and then I admired her face ...

"Hey, are you okay? "he asked the hombreo and Zoroark touching me out of my trance

"Renamon ..." I whispered.

"What?"

"Renamon"

It was as if I had discovered something, and suddenly I remembered that it had happened, the cursed Shadow had attacked me with a strange dust that made me lose consciousness while he took my Renamon.

I clenched my teeth until they creaked.

"Shadow ... I will not let myself beat this easy!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and out of nowhere everything began to fade.

I opened my eyes and found myself reclining in the forest, just where I had last seen Shadow and Renamon, with the help of my aural eye I located the trail that Shadow had left, I followed at all the speed I had, I would not let that Damn bastard hurt my Renamon, she was for me and nothing and no one would snatch it from me.

Suddenly I felt my heart skip a beat and then begin to beat faster, I stopped for a moment to catch my breath but as soon as my heart began to accelerate an unknown force seized me making me run like I had never done.

No doubt he was leading me to where Renamon was, and he did not plan to stop until he came with her.


	5. Chapter 5: Angel

I woke up a little stunned, my head hurt and everything was spinning

"Where the hell am I?" I looked in all directions without knowing what to do, so I remembered that Shadow had injected me with something, that damn thing.

I got up from where I was and from what I saw I could deduce that it was Shadow's room, without waiting I walked to the door but it was closed, I walked towards the window, the distance was not enough to kill me but certainly could not run after Of a jump like that.

I kept thinking desperately until the door suddenly opened, I saw my chance. When the door was completely open I did not hesitate and ran out of there, but to my dismay the only thing I saw were corridors and corridors and more corridors, I was despairing, I had to escape from there at any time. Then I saw some stairs, I went down by them and at the end I was astonished to see hundreds of guards pointing their spears and ready to fight, if they were on me too.

In a matter of seconds I was attacking them with my koyotetsu while they attacked me with their lances, when I defeated them all I fell to the ground on my knees and coughed blood, inspected my body and was surprised to see heaps and piles of wounds on my sides and stomach , My gauntlets were torn and could barely stay in place.

Without wasting more time, I got up heavily and leaned against the wall for stability, every step I took, my legs were shaking more and more, I kept walking for a long time until I found a door, walked to it and opened it.

I was disappointed to see the room where I was, it was Shadow's room, I wanted to go back where I came but it was too late, I fell heavily to the floor face down, I had lost too much blood, the only thing that comforted me was that at least Shadow never would have.

When I woke up I felt totally sore, I opened my eyes and tried to get up, I could not move for more than I tried and the worst thing was that I was in Shadow's room.

As if it were a ghost appeared behind the door of the room looking at me with an arrogant smile

"Did you think that you could escape?" He asked me as they approached the bed where I was already

"I suppose I should not answer that question that is so obvious," I replied haughtily, he got angry and sat on the bed, stretched out his hand on the sheets covering me to reflect his shadow and with it he ran slowly through my body.

I could feel as if it were his own hand that gently caressed my body taking special care of my wounds and without touching my intimate parts, when he moved his hand he still felt the sensation of his touch

"What did you do to me?" I asked, trying to keep my tone neutral but sounded more like a plea

"It's a special power, I call it a dark feeling, I can send my shadow to other places being totally aware of what it does because if we are the same, it's me. When my shadow caressed you I caressed you"

"In a few words you can fuck me when you want and I can not do anything ..."

"From now on my shadow will follow you everywhere, it will be your personal guard and when the day will come you will marry me," he said simply to leave

When I closed the door I felt all my frustration grow, I took off the sheets and watched as all my stomach and belly were bandaged, I placed my hand in place and I felt a slight pain, not caring if I damaged more than I was already I started to beat the bandage as if there was a nonexistent dust, I wanted to erase the sensation of Shadow's hands in my body.

I got out of bed with regret and walked slowly to the window, it was raining peacefully outside but I was not interested in rain, I looked around looking for him, Lucario.

It had only been a day since I last saw him, but I felt the need to see him again, I wanted to see him smile, I wanted him to hug me again, to kiss me again. I caressed my lips reflexively as I remembered how he had kissed me. My heart felt torn, all I wanted was to see if Lucario was still alive, if he still loved me and was looking for me.

"And if he does not, I'll do it,

I moved away from the window looking for a place where I could exercise, as the only option I found the bed, was four posts that were joined with other fragments of metal. Without thinking of the pain that it would take me, with my hands I took the top iron of the bed and instantly my muscles protested for the position but without caring I folded my legs being only seized of the iron.

The muscles in my arms burned and ached like they never had before, after a few more seconds I let go and sat on the bed complaining of the pain, but I was sure that by tomorrow it would not hurt as much as today. To my misfortune the wounds of my belly were opened, I searched the room for something to sell me until suddenly the shadow of Shadow materialized in front of me with everything necessary to treat my wounds.

I wanted to refuse to be blindfolded but obviously it was the best thing for me

"Sit down," he said in an oddly calm tone.

I reluctantly obeyed and sat on the bed, the shadow removed my bandages and began to cleanse my wounds

"And how am I supposed to call you?" I asked, his violet eyes looking at me.

"I am Shadow," he said, and began to bandage me again

"Of course, it was obvious, after all you're Shadow-"

When he finished selling me he looked at me, strangely it was as if he looked at me with, tenderness?

"And I'm Shadow, he's Angel," he said and then put a lock on the bandages so they would not move.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"He calls himself Shadow, but he's called Angel-

This was confusing me, now it turns out that Shadow is not Shadow

"Could you explain?"

"And I am a being created from the shadow of Angel, he summoned me a long time ago"

"Why did he summon you?"

"To not be alone"

That was enough for me to feel a little compassion and empathy for Angel ... he was just like me

"Could you tell me his story?" I was intrigued to know what Angel's past had been like.

"I would do it with pleasure but he is aware of what we talked about and I do not think it right to say something he does not want," he said and then crossed the wall and left, looked at the bed and in it were my gauntlets, I took and inspected, I was surprised to see that they even looked new, I put myself thinking that maybe Angel and I were not so different ... but that did not matter to me, the only thing that mattered now was finding Lucario and running away.


	6. Chapter 6: the news

Two weeks had passed since I was locked in that room in Angel's castle, two weeks had passed from failed escapes both day and night, two weeks had passed since I last saw Lucario, I felt desperate, my heart He shouted to see him again, but every attempt at escape and persuasion had been useless, even escaping at night.

"Are you still reluctant to stay here?"

"The answer in obvious Angel," I said as I got out of bed, Angel was standing at the door of the room watching me

"I just wanted to invite you to go down to breakfast, everyone here is wondering who is sleeping in my bedroom," he said with a malicious smile, I looked at him angrily.

"They'll have to keep hoping to know," I said, crossing my arms.

Then a little girl appeared behind him, the girl watched me expectantly with her purplish eyes

"Is she?" She asked Angel as he lowered his gaze and smiled fondly, something that in my life I would have expected to see

"If it's her," he said as he stroked her head.

"Why not come?"

"You asked her" she gave him encouragement, the girl gave him a smile and then very cheerfully walked to me

"Hello, it's May, why do not you want to come down?" She asked innocently, I did not want to be rude to that girl, I looked at Angel while he looked at me with an air of superiority, I sighed

"It's just that I do not think I'm going to please them," I said trying to get away from the subject, she smiled

"Do not be silly, everyone wants to see you go," he said and without warning he took my hand and dragged me literally all the way to the dining room while Angel followed us, "it's her," he said when arriving at the dining room to introduce me, strangely all Their eyes were wide open when they saw me, maybe they were expecting another kind of person instead of me

"She is Renamon and she is the guilty one of all these sleeplessnesses that I have passed" said Angel giving a good host, he gave me a smile and I glared at him

"She's very pretty, is not she?" Said the little girl as everyone approached to see me better, I felt self-conscious.

After a few compliments that far from pleasing me bothered me the more we began to have breakfast, strangely I met a fun facet in Angel that never opened imagined, everyone who ate around us laughed at their talks and tuteaban. Surprisingly I felt ... happy for him, to know that he was happy with everyone around him and he was not as lonely as Shadow had told me before.

"Sir!" A messenger arrived at the table with an object wrapped in a fine cloth"we find a strange being dead in the surroundings"

'Lucario'I thought immediately, I got up from the table and walked to the messenger, I looked at Angel asking him with his eyes to show me what they had rescued from that body

"Show him," he said and without further ado the messenger unfolded the cloth and showed me a kind of silver pincushion that was covered with blood and even had some flesh of who it had belonged to, in a matter of seconds the tears began to descend Of my eyes, it was the skewer that Lucario had on his chest

"What happened to him?" I asked, totally devastated, looking at the skewer.

"Apparently somebody attacked him, we could only find this because his body was gone, apparently it had been completely torn apart"

Before that I could not go any further, I ran to Angel's room and lay down on the bed crying agonizingly, I felt totally torn apart but strangely my heart was still intact, it was as if the news and the evidence had not affected him, maybe I was still shocked just like me.

I got out of bed and went out the window climbing up to the roof of the castle, once I was there I felt my whole body burn with impotence and I just let myself free.

"LUCARIO!" My shouted came out with a pitiful sound at the end, I fell on my knees on the floor and I burned myself, I could not believe that Lucario had died because of me, I could not find him and I could not See it for the last time.

There was nothing he could do to avoid his cruel fate.


	7. Chapter 7: the plan

I saw her running out of the room, everyone in the room looked at me attentively

"I apologize, but I have some business to attend to," I said, then walked in the direction Renamon had addressed. When I was alone, a malicious grin crossed my face. Renamon's naive fool had fallen into the trap, that spike she had seen was not from her beloved Lucario, but from another that my men had murdered some time ago.

When I saw Renamon's reluctant attitude of wanting to escape every day, and even at night, I sent my subjects to find that cursed Lucario to keep him locked in the dungeon and never to see the light of day again, no one had found him Making my plan even easier.

"Do you know she'll hate you when he knows the truth?" Shadow said as he floated beside me.

"Of course, but she would not have to know the truth," I said as I continued walking down the stairs leading to the ceiling.

"You're just playing with her feelings," Shadow said, following me.

"Of course not, she is the one chosen for me and I will not let that Lucario snatch her from me"

Suddenly a loud scream came to my ears, no doubt it was Renamon's, I hurried up the stairs, I opened the door and then I saw her, she was kneeling with her back to me while she looked at the floor

"You should not do this, she does not love you," he said, reproaching me, I looked at Shadow and smiled triumphantly at him.

"No, but soon it will." Sententie, I walked to Renamon, I kneeled beside her and touched her shoulder, she looked at me with tears in her eyes and I put the best face of compassion I had ever had , Pounced on me crying in my chest while I consoled her with a big hug.

I carried her into my arms and carried her to my room, laid her on the bed and sat next to her, she clung to my leg as I caressed her on her shoulder.

Well, cheating on a female was easy, I just had to show compassion and feelings and in less than I expected they were already at my feet.

We were like this for what seemed a few minutes until Renamon's cry began to stop, released my leg and clutched instead to a pillow biting her not to continue crying, I looked at the clock in the room and I was surprised that they were already Almost three in the afternoon. I left the room and asked one of the cooks to prepare some food to take her to Renamon.

When the food was ready I took the tray in which they always carried it and I went to my room. When I arrived and did not see Renamon I thought maybe I had gone to the bathroom, but when I went to inspect I saw her lying on the floor with cuts on her wrists, chest and throat

"Renamon!"to see her I ran out looking for someone to help me, I felt all the panic of the world in me, luckily someone had heard me and was already heading towards me

"Your excellency?"

"Quickly bring a doctor!" strangely my request came out of my mouth in an altered and distressing tone

I went back to the room and saw how Shadow had already climbed her to the bed and tried to clean her wounds

"How did you cut yourself?" I asked as I sat next to her, still unconscious.

"With her claws," he said, and then merged with me because the doctor had arrived.

Without wasting time he inspected and bandaged Renamon's wounds, gave me a list of all the food I had to eat to regain strength and then left giving me his best wishes to recover soon.

"She did it for him, didn't she?"

"She wanted to see him again," said Shadow, parting from me and watching Renamon.

I caressed her cheek and closed my hand in a fist clawing my claws

"She's for me, why don't you accept it?"

"That you have seen it fleetingly in a dream does not make it yours"

"I know but when I saw her in that clear no doubt that it was her-"

"She does not love you, you must let her go and not intrude on your path, we both know that Lucario is alive and no doubt when he awakens from your nightmares he will complain-"

"Not if I first claim her as mine, after all she thinks he's dead and with the attentions I'll give him for sure he'll fall in love with me!"


	8. Chapter 8: the promise

I awoke with slight discomfort in my body, felt like my wrists, chest and throat burned a little. I opened my eyes and found myself in Shadow's room

"What the hell am I doing here?"

I sat up with some regret of the bed and to my surprise had my wrists bandaged, my chest and without fear of failure I deduced that also my neck, I touched it carefully and discovered the bandage as well. I do not remember being bandaged, the last thing I remembered was ...

The tears began to come out of my eyes, I tried to take my life to meet Lucario again.

"You woke up," said a voice.

I watched as Shadow materialized in front of me, strangely I thought I saw in his eyes a spark of relief and happiness to see me awake, in seconds Angel came into the room and looked at me like a ghost, sat down beside me in The bed and caressed my cheek

"Look here, I worry so much to see you bleeding on the floor ... " without prior warning Angel hugged me and stroked my back

"But what are you doing?" Just as I was going to get rid of him, his words stopped me.

"Do not make me scare like that, do you think I could be living knowing that you're not there anymore? Even if you do not accept it ... I love you ..."

His words disarmed me completely, I let him hold me and caress me for a little while until he himself began slowly separating from me, he smiled at me and went away saying that he was glad that he was well, Shadow followed him and both left me alone in the room.

What had all this been? Angel worried about me? It was the strangest thing he ever said to me, and to my regret I had to admit that my heart felt calm with the words he said to me and also had sped up a little to imagine that I Mattered

I shook my head at those thoughts, I could not afford to fall in love with Shadow because he was my enemy, right? He had been the main culprit that Lucario and I were separated, he was the main culprit that I Be here, that he wanted to commit suicide ... he was the main culprit in Lucario's death.

My heart ached a little as I remembered that bloody spike and even with some of its owner's flesh, I touched my chest and it burned.

I got out of bed and carefully walked to the window, I knew it was useless to try to look Lucario with his eyes but ... something told me that he was still alive and I did not give up so easily ... but It was so complicated to try to make the effort to wait for him when all the evidence indicated that he had already died.

"Because of Angel."

I closed my eyes looking for that flame lost inside me of my strength, my courage and my determination. When I opened my eyes I felt all my accumulated anger come to light, that cursed Angel would pay me for having taken my freedom and for having separated me from Lucario.

That day I swore to myself that I would leave this prison of Angel, if Lucario was alive I would seek him until I found him, otherwise I would have to resign myself to his loss and remember him all the days of my life even if I had only known a few hours.


	9. Chapter 9:disclaimer

The next morning I tried to escape as many other times I did but this time the only difference was that who stopped me in passing was Angel and not his guards

"Do you intend to escape even at the expense of what I have told you?" He asked incredulously, and seeing her with a sad tone

At that moment strange as it seems all my strength and determination to escape went overboard, what the hell was wrong with me? I had never had any feelings for this damn murderer and now my heart was pounding to see it and ... Oh no ... I had not really fallen in love, did I?

Angel started to approach me slowly until he was already in front of me and looked at me with great intensity and with sparks of love in his eyes .. wait, LOVE ?!

"Stay away," I said as I pulled away from him, he looked at me, hurt.

"I know you do not correspond to my feelings, but please let me make the effort to please you a little," he begged me

"If you want to please let me go," I said defiantly.

He looked at me for a few seconds evaluating his response, obviously would not let me go so easily

"Shadow," the man appeared behind him and sat down next to him, looked into his eyes, "open the gate." Shadow nodded and floated to the gate, stood there for a few seconds until it began to open. I could not believe what was happening, would I really let myself go? Angel looked at me and I could see in his eyes the sadness and loneliness of his soul. He held out his hand in the open direction of the grating now open and very determinedly told me

"You can go"

Hearing these words I felt my heart beating wildly and without even realizing I was already running out of his castle, I had a slight impulse to see what he would do and when I turned my head I felt my heart stop.

Angel was aiming his claws at his chest and then ... nailed them mercilessly, I saw him vanish on the floor and then I felt an oppression in my chest, I wanted with all my strength to leave him lying there bleeding but then a few brief seconds I swear That I can see the lifeless body of my Lucario.

That was the only thing that made me return to Angel, I was not like him who had left Lucario abandoned to his fate, he just could not be so selfish as to just leave and leave him there.

I stopped and looked all the way that I had yet to go, if I hurried I could find the cabin where I had slept with Lucario before dark. Resigned to my newly acquired freedom I ran back as fast as I could beside my captor, who had been responsible for the death of my Lucario ... next to Angel.

I sat down and took his head in my hands and placed it on my legs, I watched as Shadow stayed close but from moment to moment began to descend until lying on the ground.

"HELLO!" I shouted as loudly as I could and in a matter of seconds a lot of people came to help me, I left Angel's body and they all left while they called a doctor, they left me alone but at a moment's notice I saw Shadow lying on the floor

"What's the matter?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"I'm part of Angel, if he dies, I die too," he closed his eyes.

This could not be happening, Angel had been so selfish as to take his own life without caring for Shadow.

I carried Shadow in my arms and walked to Angel's room, on arrival I laid him down on the bed next to Angel who opened his eyes to see me

"You've stayed," he said in a smile, I looked at him angrily.

"How could you be so selfish as to take your life without importing you Shadow?"

"But you've stayed," he repeated with a smile, strangely felt my heart was paralyzed to see him smile, how was it possible that I had fallen in love with him stupidly? With some shame and nervousness I sat on the bed beside him and I took a white handkerchief that rested along with a bowl full of water to wipe his forehead

"I only stayed to pay the favor when I was hurt," I said getting my voice out in a cold tone, I felt Angel's hands on mine, took them and placed them on his chest, just where his heart was, I felt my cheeks burn

"Whatever it is I am sure that with your care you will heal faster" he gave me a smile.

I hate that when he had finished his words my heart would turn, I think he was giving me that human disease called stockholm disease. I was beginning to fall in love with my captor and the worst thing was that I did not even have a foundation for which I would have fallen in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10: claim

Renamon left the room leaving me and Shadow alone

"Do you know what it means?" She asked in an annoying tone.

"I know, she sacrificed her freedom to take care of you and me, believe me that I was astonished that I would," I said as I turned my head to see him

"Anyway, I'd better go round to find out where she is," he said and then stood up, shaking a little, just as he reached the door of the room, Renamon came in and looked at him angrily.

"What are you doing, Shadow?"

"I was going to..."

"Nothing, go back to bed," she ordered, I just stared at the scene, no doubt Shadow was frozen by Renamon's reaction "what are you still doing here?" apparently Renamon was exasperated because she turned Shadow around and pushed him Until he got back into bed"are you two hungry?"Shadow and I looked at each other and then just nodded. "Well, I'll bring you something to eat and I hope that he stay in bed," she said, then left us alone again.

"Quiet is not so much" I said mocking to see that Shadow still had a face of stupefaction

"I only took her by surprise" he defended himself but even being a shadow I noticed him nervous

"Let's just care about us," I said to encourage him, that seemed to get him out of his thoughts.

"I hope you know that she does this whole heartedly and not out of obligation," he reproached me

"Of course I know, why do you think she's the perfect female for me?"

"We both know that you do not deserve it and that she does not feel anything for you"

I winked at him and looked at me frowning, Renamon's footsteps heard from the distance warning us.

"You'll see," I said, then closed my eyes and pretend I was sleeping.

"I brought you a soup of ... did you fall asleep?" She asked.

"Yes, he said he was tired and he'd better rest for a while," Shadow replied, he was certain that when he got curious, he would come and take that moment to kiss her. Minutes passed and Renamon did not respond.

"Well then I'll feed you and then you'll go to sleep like Angel," he said.

"You do not have to feed me, myself ..."

"Do not say anything and open your mouth," Renamon scolded.

Deep inside I cursed Shadow, of course the long suffered Renamon allowed, could even feel how his heart was accelerating, apparently not the only one who was attracted to Renamon.

"Thank you," he said a little nervously.

"It's nothing, now sleep, then I come to feed Angel," he said and I heard her steps away, I opened my eyes and saw Shadow had a silly smile on his face.

"I think someone also enjoys that Renamon who has given up her freedom," I said as I folded my arms, Shadow looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I just enjoy your care," he said and then closed his eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep," and he left me with his word in his mouth.

That damned one also loved her but could not deny it, it was impossible not to fall in love with someone who had given up her freedom to re-chain herself on her executioner. For a moment I felt bad for her, I surely thought that her beloved Lucario was dead and I rejoiced in it.

"You feel bad?"

Her voice surprised me and pulled me out of my thoughts, she approached me and touched my forehead, involuntarily I blushed because of it, to see her face of concern I wanted to end this farce, I wanted to tell her that it was no longer necessary to stay and That she could go but at the same time did not know that I could not let her go, she was special and I knew that I could come to heal my rotten and lonely heart.

"Do not worry, I'm fine," I said with my best smile.

She smiled at me and then took a tray with my food and without letting me say anything I stamped a spoonful of soup in my mouth, I said nothing and instead I let myself feed, throughout the course of that moment I never stopped looking for her eyes Occasionally looked at me and held my gaze but then deviated and preferred to focus on the soup, when she finished feeding me, she tried to escape quickly from the room but I took her wrist and by the sudden movement she lost her balance and Ended up on top of me.

Our noses were very close and it was only a matter of seconds before they touched.

"Angel I ..."

Without giving her time to respond or escape I placed my hand on her back, I felt her tense and I even heard her breath catch in her throat which made me smile, I was about to claim her lips when suddenly a rumble was heard in the window

"Let her go!"


	11. Chapter 11: I love you

That voice...

I could not confuse that voice, it was him ...

"Lucario..."I turned my face and I saw him standing in front of the window

Came for me

At that moment Angel and Shadow ceased to exist and only Lucario and I were in that room, I even swear I could see a pink background with hearts. I got off of Angel and walked to where Lucario was, the words were left over at that moment, there was only him and me.

I cautiously approached him and with some fear I caressed his cheek fearing that it would fade but he was still there. With me. He gave me a smile and in that moment I rushed to his arms in a great and needed hug while he was reciprocated. How many times had he dreamed of this? To be in his arms and never to let me go free.

"I'm here." He sighed in my ear and at that moment I burst into tears.

I had missed him a lot and even thought he was dead but something inside me always kept me hoping that he would come back for me and take me with him. I felt guilty at the thought that I almost kissed Angel but Lucario had bequeathed at the exact moment to prevent it.

We parted softly and Lucario's eyes could only see reflected love and joy, he held out his hand and without saying anything I took it, he smiled at me and in a nimble movement he carried me in his arms and just jumped out the window . At first he would have thought I was mad and even tried to stop him, but now that I was in his arms, just a feeling held my chest: Trust.

When he hit the ground he lowered me from his arms but without breaking our grasp of the hands and running he guided me through the forest, occasionally he turned his head and gave me a smile that simply pulled another on my face to correspond.

We ran a little longer until we saw the small cabin where we had spent our first night together, when we arrived we sat on the floor panting for our "little" race, we looked into our eyes and we just smiled, it was impressive as now We had come back to find the words were not necessary, just a look was enough to tell us everything and nothing at the same time.

Outside the cabin began to drizzle, Lucario lit the fire and then sat down beside me, kissed me on the cheek and hugged me resting his hands on my lap while I clutched my hands to his and carefully recharged me in His chest.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear as he let his head rest on mine.

"I missed you more," I said as I caressed his neck with my cheek causing a cheerful laugh in his hoarse chest

He was so immensely happy at the time that he had even forgotten who Angel was.

"How long have you been with him?" He asked me and in his tone of voice I managed to identify his sneaky anger

"About three weeks," I said, listening as I clicked my tongue.

"I'm sorry, I just woke up and as soon as I was in my five senses I went for you" he said as I held him closer in his arms.

"Wake?"

"Shadow gave me a nightmare attack and I was in a kind of sleep all this time"

"That damn"

All this time made me believe that Lucario was dead and even showed me that pincho to convince me, I was stupid to believe what he was saying, I was so dismayed by the alleged death of Lucario and Angel took advantage of that moment of weakness to reach me and Fall in love At that moment I began to cry in anger, it would have been better if I let him die bled. He even made me confuse my feelings about him and Lucario

"Calm down, don't cry," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to calm myself down.

"Why do you apologize?" Lucario took me by the shoulders and turned me to see me in the eyes.

"Because I thought you were dead"at my words Lucario could not hide his stupefied look

"Sorry?"

"Angel, he made me think that you were dead and ... and he showed me a skewer like yours to prove it," I said as I stroked carefully his spike on the chest

"Damned"

"From the first day I was there I tried to escape but his guards stopped me and even hurt me, after Shadow offered to cure me, every day I was in his castle try to escape both day and night because I wanted to see you. Then one morning I went down to breakfast for the first time with Angel a messenger arrived and said that someone had died in the surroundings, I thought of you but I did not want to believe what he said until he showed me the skewer, then I felt as if my whole world It would collapse. I blamed myself for what had happened to you and then I decided to meet you in the afterlife so I cut myself but Angel healed me, so I knew that who was really to blame was Angel so I planned to escape the next day but he Confused saying that he loved me, even so try to escape, To my surprise Angel gave me my freedom but he stabbed himself with his claws and I just could not do the same as he did with you so I came back and helped them heal only by thanks. Then Angel made me fall on him and ... you appeared you"

Throughout my story I saw Lucario's face change as he spoke, but he was very angry whenever he spoke about Angel and Shadow. The silence reigned for a moment, there was no noise except for the rain whipping on the ground and in the hut as well as the wood that creaked from time to time by the fire

"Tell me"pay full attention to the words that Lucario was going to tell me"do you have feel for Angel or Shadow?"

I could see that in his voice there was pain and anguish as well as fury.

Do I have feelings for Angel?

At that moment I saw Lucario's eyes lose all trace of brightness and even something broke in him, he lowered his eyes but I took his face in my hands forcing him to see me in the eyes while giving him a smile "I feel hate for him"

At that moment Lucario's eyes returned to that lost shine and he held me in his arms while I just let myself go

"You almost give a heart attack, do not do it again," he declared as I pulled away from him and smiled at me.

"It was the moment of tension I wanted to make it exciting"I said with a smile

He smiled back at me and then there was a pleasant silence that made all my feelings come to life, I felt strangely ashamed but happy to be in his arms and Lucario smiled in a very sensual way to me, I blushed and he Caressed my cheek

"I love it when you blush," he declared, and then he slowly approached me, making my breath catch in my throat.

I was totally nervous anticipating the kiss but then Lucario brushed his lips with mine and I felt an electric shock run through my body and even Lucario moaned, his lips settled on mine in a first contact that slowly intensified until finally become A good kiss. I felt as Lucario sucked my lower lip and I groaned, Lucario took advantage of that moment of distraction and slowly introduced his tongue into my mouth, I blushed more and even tried to separate but Lucario gently stroked my back and slowly moved his tongue in my mouth asking me to corresponded to him. With some shame I caressed his tongue with mine making him smile, we slowly parted and looked into his eyes, his eyes shone with a beautiful flame of passion that immediately infected me.

"Rena ..."he stroked my cheek "I love you" I smiled at his words

"I love you too"

And we just melted into a passionate kiss, Lucario laid me down softly on the floor, we broke the kiss and then I felt his hands caressing my belly, my breath becomes faster, his hands followed the route until they sneaked under my coat in me chest and found my breasts, oppressed a little out of a moan, I looked at him and I could only see a smile on his face and then disappear.

Just when I was going to call him I felt his lips kiss my neck and then I closed my eyes surrendering to the sensations, I felt Lucario's lips go down my neck to my collarbone leaving a path of kisses, he then remove the coat from my chest and kiss my Breasts making me moan, Lucario's hands were amassing my breasts as he continued his path of kisses all over my body.

He rested on my breasts as I kissed him, opening up his eyes and sat up in my arms, Lucario smiled at me and I stroked his cheek, I sat down and then I gently pushed him to the floor, now it was my turn.

For his part he did not resist and allowed himself to be done, I kissed him on the lips and then I went to run all over his body, caressing my hands with his arms taking care of the blades on his hands, carefully stroked that spike on His chest and then I crossed his belly with my lips leaving kisses to my step, at that moment Lucario took me by the shoulders and turned me on the floor and he on me.

"I need you," he told me.

I did not understand at first but then took my hand and he ran my hand to a small bulge between his legs, I blushed and pulled my hand away. At that moment all my insecurities returned where most reigned was fear, I was afraid he'll hurt me, but at that moment I thought a thought, a little silly since Lucario had never hurt me, his eyes full of love gave to me The courage to leave my thoughts aside and kiss him on the lips in a gesture of acceptance.

Lucario understood and then began to push his member into my entrance, drowned a groan in my throat, Lucario descended on my lips demanding them and then in that little moment of distraction slowly entered me slowly to get to bottom. The tears wanted to leave but Lucario distracted me with the kiss and caressed my body with his hands calming me.

We broke the kiss and then Lucario put his left arm under my neck and pulled me to him, for my part I would open it by running my arms under his shoulders and resting my hands on his back.

Without warning he began to move and at first I struggled not to complain about the pain but after that pain was replaced by pleasure, Lucario began to increase the speed of his strokes pulling my moans that occasionally died on his lips as well That he was panting on my neck.

"Rena ... I love you"

I felt like something was growing in my belly until suddenly that sensation overflowed all over my body leading me to orgasm as I felt as Lucario spilled into me, he fell on me and I drew him to his chest.

At that moment I felt like a kind of connection with Lucario, it was something to make my chest warm and at the same time it was as if nothing was missing in me, as if Lucario had filled that small empty space that I felt inside and I replaced it for love .

At that moment I understood what Rika and Calulumon were trying to tell me, I had found my other half, my soul mate, the love of my life, and then I realized that some legends could come true.


	12. Chapter 12: Naive

"He came for her"

"He's genius"

I sat on the bed and I grabbed my head with my hands, damn it! Damn!, DAMN ! That Lucario had finally come back for her and just when he was so close to forget it

"I told you so," Shadow said mockingly.

"Save your words and tell everyone that he have stolen Renamon"

"What, you're still going to lie to your kingdom?"

"They are not lies, tell them that Lucario has entered my quarters and that he has kidnapped her,"

"Angel, leave them alone"

He tried to touch my shoulder but I jerked away from him, standing up and staring out the now broken window as the rain fell peacefully

"She's mine Shadow"

"Angel, please, you've already caused them enough damage by having her believe that Lucario was dead,"

"NO! She's mine and I'm not going to let her go"

"That is your decision?"

I turned to see Shadow behind me waiting for my answer, I looked into his eyes and that was enough for Shadow to understand my decision

"Now tell the others to get ready, tomorrow at dawn we'll find them and kill that Lucario." Shadow just stood watching me with his violet eyes.

"Do not"

"What have you said?"

"I will not help you with this, they deserve to be together"

"Do you remember that you have a deal with me, my soul in exchange for all that I command you"

"I'm sorry but I will not comply with the deal, you have stopped having that gram of soul that you had when we made the pact"

"I do not care you have to do everything I say"

"Goodbye Angel"

And without further ado he turned his back on me, starting to go, Damn! I had to do something to stay, something to help me to have Renamon with me and kill that Lucario, but what? At that moment it was as if a spark had illuminated me: blackmail. That was the answer, after all I loved to act

"Shall you go?" I asked in the most pitiable tone I could find in me, Shadow stopped and turned his head slightly to see me, I had it in my hands "you said you would never leave me"

Shadow for a second seemed to be hesitating whether to believe me or not, looked at me for a few more seconds and then sighed, I already had it

"Do not tell me that," he said, turning and seeing me.

"You promised that you would never leave me alone, you promised," I said on the edge of tears as I sat on the bed and hugged my legs

"Hey, do not put it that way, I'm telling you I will not leave." He came over and sat down in front of me.

"I do not know if I believed you, you promised that you would be with me always no matter what happened and instead I would give you my soul," I replied hiding my face between my legs and sobbing, this was fun!

"Hey calm down" I heard his voice and suddenly I felt as I wrapped in his arms, not that I felt anything more than the heat that radiated from his being since it was a shadow after all

"You promised to be by my side always!" I shouted agonizingly as I clung to his embrace.

I felt as Shadow tensed at my words, apparently was very surprised by the way I told them, especially because I was "crying."

After that Shadow stayed by my side, he did not say anything, just caressed my back with tenderness while I continued to cry, but about half an hour I got bored of sobbing and we just stayed like that for another good time

"Are you better?" He asked fearfully.

"Yes ..." I replied quietly "will you stay by my side?" I asked instead as I separated a little from his arms and looked for his face

His violet eyes looked at me for a few seconds as they assessed my worried face, then sighed loudly and embraced me again by transmitting his heat which surprised me, apparently I had worried that I was crying. For a second it seemed very cruel what I had done but, I did not care anyway, I just wanted Renamon and period.

"I'll stay by your side ... and I'll do whatever you ask.

With those words Shadow had sealed the deal and was no longer at my service.

\- Naive -


End file.
